Darkness
by kakashiisasexymothereffer
Summary: The dark thoughts of Katara in her teen years. Very descripive scenes that should not be read of you cannot handle blood and gore...well, not gore...Please read and review!


Hi everyone!

I decided to remove my other fanfic Oblivious because I didn't feel strongly about it. But I have good news! I have created another to take its place! Hope you like!

Before you read, I have to let you know that it does contain some very descriptive disgusting scenes in there, dealing with blood and puke. If you can't handle that, please don't read.

This short one-shot describes the dark thoughts of Katara. I know that the thoughts and actions don't appear in the show, but I displayed her in a new, more depressed character. This is her story…(and just a hint…her boyfriend is Aang, but there is no romance!...i know, there is no smut..i think)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar…even though it rocks my socks…it does…nuff said.

With love!

miss ratava

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness

She stared blankly at her black ceiling finding a million things that she hated about herself. _I am so fat and ugly. I have no friends. I have no family. I hate my life. _These ideas rushed through her thoughts, suffocating the nice and happy thoughts and transforming them in to dark and depressing ones.

She glanced at her clock. _Great. It's one AM again! Will I ever sleep?! _Unfortunately for her, this has been the fifth night in a row where she hasn't got any sleep. She closed her eyes and sighed, her face buried in her pillow.

Her dark thoughts returned to her, but they escaped when she thought of her boyfriend. All that he has ever done was try to cheer her up. They had so many fights and so many make-ups, all because of her attitude toward her life. Three years. They had been together for three years, but after her metamorphosis, they had problems. It was her fault and her thoughts returned.

She spent all of her nights like this. Crying and thinking. That's all she did. It was becoming a pattern now.

She rose out of her bed and walked to her kitchen, where she opened up her dad's mini bar and grabbed a bottle of liquor. She checked the kitchen to make sure the coast was clear of her dad and quickly tip-toed to her room. She put on the lamp next to her bed and opened the bottle.

She wasn't normally an alcoholic, but tonight she was going to drown herself in the drug. She chugged half the bottle and collapsed on the bed. Her mind emptied and she found herself throwing up next to her bed. The fowl stench took over, and she tasted the bile that came with the alcohol. She was sweating and her stomach was churning again. She knew sure well, what would happen next. She prepared her self by leaning over the bed again.

Ten minutes later, she rested on her bed, facing up. She looked back at the ceiling and sighed. _Why do I do this to myself._

Thankfully, her nose got used to the stench and her stomach became settled again. She put the bottle of liquor on her floor and walked over to her bathroom.

She splashed some water in her face to cool her off and she grabbed her toothbrush. She definitely didn't want to wake up with fowl smelling breath. Plus, her dad and friends would be asking questions.

As she rummaged through her bath stuff, she found her razor out of its case. She looked at it and pondered. _If only. I already hate my life, why not end it now?_ She took the razor and unattached the blade. Looking at what lied in he right hand (the blade) and back at her left wrist, she thought of the pain that she felt and the want for a new life. _Maybe a better one will come next time._ She scraped the blade against the skin on her wrist.

Tears came pouring through her eyes as she dropped the red blade in the sink. A throbbing came from the gash. She glanced at the red blood dripping out. She grabbed the towel and soaked it with water. She placed the wet towel on her wrist to take the pain away but the throbbing and blood made her well up even more. Her crying was soft, and her tears were hot. They ran down her cheeks in rivers, splashing into the sink before her.

She looked at herself in the mirror and the sight of seeing her eyes red and puffy made her head fill with more negative thoughts. She quietly opened her medicine cabinet and found a prescription bottle of sleeping pills that happened to be her dad's…and extra strength.

She left the towel on her wrist and used her other hand to reach for the pills. She put the bottle in her mouth and used her teeth to open it up. She poured the dozen of pills that it contained onto her countertop. She leaned in her sink and ran the water. She put her mouth to the nozzle and took a gulp of water in her mouth. She had to swallow some before her mouth was about to explode with water. She reached for the scattered pills on her counter and shoved them in her mouth. One-by-one, she swallowed them. They were all down in a matter of seconds.

She looked at the mirror one last time and then glanced at her wrist, which was only bleeding minimally.

Her mind became blank. She felt dizzy. Her body shut down.

She collapsed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

miss ratava


End file.
